The invention relates to a compressor for the compression of gaseous medium with at least one compressor cylinder, which is connected with an inlet duct and an outlet duct for the medium, with an operating fluid, in particular an ionic operating fluid, being arranged in the compressor cylinder, which fluid is connected with a displacement machine, in which the displacement machine is constructed as a piston machine with at least one cylinder chamber and each cylinder chamber is connected with a compressor cylinder.